The Tissue Appropriation/Cell & Tissue Culture (TACTC) Core will provide technical and personnel support to facilitate, standardize and implement the collection, management and analysis of tissue samples and will support investigators by providing isolated chondrocytes for individual experiments. This core facility will serve through its two units all investigators who will be needing assistance with (1) collection of body fluid and/or tissue, (2) assistance with cell and tissue culture methods, (3) isolated chondrocytes or (4) biosynthetically labeled matrix components of articular cartilages. The TACTC Core intends to aid each SCOR project by providing technical, instrumental and personnel support which are (i) commonly used by several projects or (ii) occasionally used by investigators, but require special technical or safety regulations or (iii) requiring special equipment or technical experience. The Tissue Appropriation Unit of the TACTC Core will provide the appropriate harvesting, storage and handling for tissues, cells and body fluids and generate and maintain a computer data base cataloging all tissues an cell lines. The Cell & Tissue Culture Unit of the TACTC Core will facilitate the standardization of culture conditions, isolation of human and bovine chondrocytes, and the establishment of cell lines and organ cultures for 4 of 7 SCOR Projects. Thus, the Tissue Appropriation/Cell & Tissue Culture Core supports each individual Project (from 1 to 7) of the SCOR at the scientific, developmental, technical, instrumental and personnel levels.